


A Dream Worth Keeping

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dreams, Hand Jobs, High Priest Seth, Langauge, M/M, Nicknames, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting tired of Kaiba pushing his buttons, Joey finally had enough that he snaps. Once he gets home he takes a nap dreaming he’s in Ancient Egypt. There he meets Seth, the High Priest of the place and Kaiba past self only to learn they are lovers in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Yugioh oneshot dealing with Joey featuring his past self Jono and Seth, Kaiba’s past self in Ancient Egypt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song “You’ll be in My Heart” rightfully belongs to Phil Collins which I use as spacers in this oneshot. There is no money made of this fic.

Students at Domino High School watch the usual argument between One Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. The tension in the air seems worse and stronger than usual causes the student to glance at each other than the blond shaking with anger.

 

Kaiba sneers, “You’re nothing but a pathetic pup. I feel sorry for anyone that will love you and eventually understand what you are.”

 

A thread snaps inside the blond teenager, Joey stares into blue eyes with loathing in his chocolate color eyes, he roars, “I AM NOT A DAMN PATHETIC PUPPY, DOG, OR MUTT! I am fucking tired of your shitting degrading of me every single time we bump into each other. And another thing I feel sorry for the poor bastard or bit that will dare to fall in love with a fucking iceberg of an asshole that you are!”

 

Realizing where he is, Joey could feel the heat searing his cheeks as whispers of those around him reaches his ears. His long blond bangs cover his eyes while he storms off the school grounds wanting to be alone not hearing his friends’ calls.

 

Yugi stares at his friend sadly as he continues to walk away. He turns to look at the tall brunette shaking his head. The rest of the group glares at Kaiba wanting to ask him why he bothers Joey most out of their group and at school. With shared looks they walk to Yugi’s home hoping their friend will show up there hopefully later.

_____________________________________________

 

Glaring at the cement in front of him, the angry teen quickly walks home with his shoulders hunch. He doesn’t want to deal with his friends right now. His eyes darken in anger as the words from Kaiba echoes in his mind. ‘ _You’re nothing but a pathetic pup. I feel sorry for anyone that will love you and eventually understand what you are.’_ Grinding his teeth together, he clenches his hands into fists. He doesn’t get why he wants to prove that that jerk he’s something and not a low-class mutt.

 

Stopping in his tracks, Joey takes in his surroundings. Before him is his apartment building. The beige color with graffiti writings along the walls, it’s not the best place to live but for him its home. The run-down exterior of the place seem to match the teen’s mood at the moment while in the sky above him becomes cloudy with signs of rain about to fall soon.

 

He walks to his apartment grabbing his keys from his backpack already scrunching up his nose at the stench of alcohol stinging his nose. The sight of beer bottles surrounding the living room, Joey sighs wondering how is he related to a drunk of a man his father is.

 

His father stumbles out of his room stating coldly, “I’m going so don’t wait stay up waiting for me, ya useless waste.”

 

Joey hides his look of distaste for his father. He doesn’t hate the guy but he doesn’t love him either. He waits for the front door to close behind him before heading to his bedroom. He tosses his bag to one side of the room. He falls back on his bed deciding to take a close his eyes for a small nap to let him forget the day he had when a voice familiar but not sure where he heard it before.

 

“I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don’t you cry.”

 

His dream takes him away….

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Come stop your crying, it will be all right,  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don’t you cry  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_-Dream sequence-_

 

Joey could feel someone shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up. He moans softly not wanting to get up and continue to sleep since he feels safe and warm something he hasn’t feel in what seems like a long time.

 

A chuckle sound vibrates in the air, deep and smooth help the blond come to consciousness as a voice spoke sending shivers down his spine. “It’s time to wake up, Jono.  I know you are faking your sleep.”

 

Opening his eyes the teen nearly yells out. Leaning towards him wearing some type of strange high priest cloths is Kaiba or someone that looks like him. The look-a-like gives a concern look getting his heart to race suddenly in his chest.

 

The high priest ask, “Jono, are you alright? You don’t need to see a healer, do you?”

 

Eyes still wide from, Joey wonder why Kaiba is concern for him.

 

“I’m fine Kaiba. I don’t see why you are worried about me. What’s with the clothes? Halloween isn’t any time soon. What’s with the reason calling me Jono it’s not my name.” Joe exclaims fluster and confuse on what is going on.

 

The taller man’s sapphire eyes continue to hold concern along with now confusion. Thoughts race in his mind, ‘Kaiba? Who is this Kaiba?’ Looking closer at the blond on the bed he could see some differences from his beloved lover. He may look like Jono but it’s not him. How is this possible? None the less he’s still Jono to him

 

“Jono is your name. Don’t you recognize me?” The brunette question sadly.

 

Guilt eats at the blond seeing the depress look in the sapphire eyes. Getting off the bed slowly debating what should be his next course of action but his body moves closer to the other until there is only a foot between them

 

“I’m sorry I don’t.”  
  
“You can call me Seth instead of this Kaiba name.”

 

“Joey.”

 

The blond gives a small, adorable smile which Seth returns slowly. Out of habit, Seth wraps his arms around the blond’s waist pulling him close. He nuzzles the soft cheek murmuring lovingly words making Joey feel almost at home. Joey sighs letting his head fall against Seth’s shoulder, smelling the spicy scent mix with musk that seems part of the man. He contently listens to the heart beat making his eyes lower on their own  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This bond between us can’t be broken  
I will be here don’t you cry  
and you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
you’ll be in my heart  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Closing his eyes, Joey sighs softly feeling the arms tighten around him while a chuckle above his head and a feel of warm lips on his forehead. Memories bombards the teen obviously belonging to another. Meeting his ka, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, his friends, the first time he met Seth, time they finally became lovers. At the last memory heat sears on the blond’s cheeks as sort of memories of all the times and areas they made love, from the desert to the palace gardens.

 

Unwrapping his arms from stiffen up blond, Seth smiles seeing a second the familiar pout touching the other’s lips.

  
He murmurs huskily, “Come little one, we have a long day ahead of us and most likely a longer night.”

 

The blond turns a deeper shade of red. His brown eyes find the taller man’s lips wanting to kiss them. He doesn’t want to leave the room and have to wait until its night time. As if reading his thoughts Seth smiles roguishly nuzzles his neck and gently nips earning a soft gasping moan coming deep from his throat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
.No matter what they say  
you’ll be here in my heart  
always  
why can’t they understand the way we feel  
they just don’t trust what they can’t explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
were not that different at all  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The brunette continues to nibble at the blond’s neck before placing kisses over the bite spots. He goes up around the jaw enjoying the sounds of moans coming from the blond. He brushes his lips against Joey feeling the arousal the other has besides his own. He pulls back reluctantly. If the meetings that he needs to go through to be done early they would have to stop now.

 

Joey shivers and trembles feeling the heat and pleasure going through his veins. Whimpers pass his lips shocking him.

 

He asks before really thinking of his words, “Why do you care about me?”

 

Seth blinks a few times at the words. ‘Why is he afraid of my affections for me? Jono is never like this with me? I wonder if my cousin is right about his time in the future.’ He wonders staring at the blond. His sapphire pools soften with tenderness and lust memorizes with the curious brown ones. Who or what cause his Jono to be wary of him whether it’s in his time or the blond’s current time in the future.

“My silly pup, you’re the very air I breathe, the sun and stars that fills my days and nights that Keeping the light bright in my heart instead of the darkness that would burrow me deep in its depths, Jono. There are many other words or ways I can speak to prove how much I love you whether you go by Jono or Joey.

 

The blond teen’s eyes widen, he could hear the love and protectiveness in the words and the man’s voice. An ancient part of him that consists of the memories of his Egyptian counterpart knows these words are true and can trust Seth with his heart and soul. Joey sighs hoping this could be real and not a dream. He let Seth help him up from the soft bed. Giving a tight hug lasting a couple of minutes Seth than leads Joey out of the room hands entwine.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And you’ll be in my heart  
Yes, you’ll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You’ll be here in my heart  
Always  
  
Don’t listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They’ll see in time, I know  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The day became a perfect and wonderful time for Joey. In the marketplace near the palace, Seth has shown him around. There Joey saw a necklace he saw he like which Seth bought for him. The necklace had two dragons curve around each other with their initials of their names on it while the chain is pure gold. He also receives a red and black silk shirt to present his ka monster while Seth chosen a blue and white one for his own.

 

Only downside for the blond has been when a messenger came for Seth about he’s needed back at the palace for a meeting. The high priest’s eyes darken in annoyance at the new comer before looking at Joey thinking he might want to see his cousin.

 

He presses a kiss to the smaller man’s lips murmur huskily, “Why don’t you visit my cousin, Atem than I’ll see you later on tonight. Don’t forget about me.”

______________________________________________

 

Joey couldn’t be more surprise to see his old friend, Atem and get to have a chat with him. Atem has been surprise to find him in the past instead of the future where he belongs. The teen begin to explain what happen earlier that day and the insults Kaiba thrown at him only to go home taking a nap to find himself in Ancient Egypt with Seth staring at him.

 

Humming in response to the blond’s words, he frowns a little. His cheeks take a pale pink as he replies, “Joey that isn’t right what Kaiba said to you. Can you do me a favor?”

 

“That goes for me as well if possible. I do have my own message for my treasure,” a cool voice remarks behind Joey causing the teen to turn around find a man with messy white hair and reddish brown eyes leaning against the pillar as Atem to sigh with annoyance at the sight of the new visitor which isn’t unwelcome sight.

 

“Bakura,” Joey asks surprise coloring his voice but nods.

 

Atem and Bakura glance at each other as if having a silent conversation before they glare at each other briefly before looking at the blond.

 

“Tell Yugi and Ryou that we miss them and wish them well with their lives. Also that we will see them one day once it’s their time to join the afterlife,” The pharaoh state for himself and the thief king.

 

“I will as soon I see them,” Joey promises.

 

He blinks suddenly feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he looks back to see Seth having a tired smile. The brunette could smell the soft vanilla scent in the blond’s hair, he relaxes not caring his cousin and the tomb robber is in front of them. He ignores their smiles before dragging Joey out of the throne room back to the sleeping chambers.

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They’ll see in time, I know  
Well show them together cuz...  
  
You’ll be in my heart  
I believe, you’ll be in my heart  
I’ll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Upon reaching the bedroom, Seth half carries and drags Joey to the bed soon, both entangle in each other and their feelings bubble between them. Seth undress them leaving Joey’s pants on as the last article of clothing between them. In between shared kisses both murmur soft words and gasps echoes in the room. Joey sighs softly eyes closing half-mast running his fingers through the chestnut hair finding it soft as silk.

 

Seth nips the bottom lip gently making the hush whimpers become louder before pulling away earning a peeve look from the blond.

 

“You want to do this?” Seth question not wanting to pressure the blond into something he doesn’t want.

 

Glaring in annoyance Joey growls, “I do asshole.”

 

Lips smash together; hands ripping off the clothes being worn soon scatter the room. With each heated kiss that became playful and heavy fighting for dominance, Joey smiles feeling heat bubble in the pit of his stomach. He trembles feeling Seth’s hands going up and down his bare skin.

 

Seth pulls away from his bruise lips kissing the corners of his mouth. Joey trembles moving his head to one side giving access to his neck. Seth nibbles and sucks the lightly tan skin enjoying each moan before it turn to a loud mewl.

 

“Responsive,” Seth said between the kisses.

 

“Shut up,” Joey whimpers enjoying the butterfly kisses going down his neck to his chest.

 

Smirking devilishly Seth licks and sucks the shivering man’s nipples until they harden under his tongue. His eyes glance up his lover’s face enjoying the look of pleasure on the blond’s face. He enjoys the moans passing Joey’s lips.

 

Joey’s fingers tighten in the chestnut locks tugging to have Seth kiss him again and stop the teasing ministrations. He squeals feeling that warm tongue making small circles around his belly button. He trembles feeling the small nibbles afterwards.

 

“Seth,” He moans arching up feeling his cock hardens more unable to continue speaking.

 

Seth stops gently pushing the withering blond back on the bed clucking his tongue softly. His hands pause at the waist band of the pants the blond is wearing slowly tugging them down until the blond could kick them off. He yanks off the underwear the other is wearing taking a good look at the panting blond watching the look of desire in his brown eyes.

 

Joey shivers feeling the cold breeze in the room, his shaft harden to the point it’s becoming painful. He hisses between clench teen feelings Seth kiss his inner though intent on ignoring his throbbing cock. What does Seth want him to do beg for the release? He lets a whimpering whine embarrassing him. His mind brings another memory making him growl impatiently, Seth fingering and licking his hole preparing him for the main event that will come later on after the foreplay. He shakes his head to get rid of the image from his mind. He throws back his head gasping jerking his hips up a little.

 

Seth hums taking him in his mouth. He shivers enjoying the felling of Seth’s tongue on him. The lust fill sapphire eyes watch the pleasure moans with glee happy to make Joey happy. He could feel the moans and every tremble the blond makes under his ministrations. He licks the silken cock with such gentle ness that it reminds Joey of a feather at a moment tickling him.

 

Joey could feel the heat bubble and warmth spread through his body grows hotter with each movement Seth makes. He knows he’s going to come soon. He tightens his hands on the sheets beneath him He wonder how much long he can last. He shivers feeling the skillful mouth continue to wrap around him and fingers playfully tugging and pulling on his balls. That’s not including the hand that’s stretching him, preparing to have Seth inside of him.

 

“Come for me, Sweet Pup. I’ll catch you when you fall and always be with you.” Seth said around blond gazing into the brown eyes.

 

He comes screaming Seth’s name loudly not realizing he could be heard from outside of the window. Seth greedily swallows the seed purring with a satisfaction. Joey breathes hard trying to catch his breath. He knows the night is still young and not over for some time yet. He closes his eyes for a few moments resting a little feeling the satisfaction rolling off Seth.

 

The brunette licks his lips loving the smile on the smaller man’s lips. He pulls the blond in his arms nuzzling the soft tan cheeks letting Joey rest for a bit. He watches the other for a few minutes feeling happy. With practice ease and gentleness he spreads the blond’s legs open watching the other eyes open and the expression of trust stares at him.

 

No words have to be said between them as Seth slides inside the warmth of the trembling blond. Speaking in his original tongue and basic Seth calls Joey as the past name and his rightful name along with series of loving tender words. Joey moans in response as waves of ecstasy and pleasure bubbles within both of them. It took them on the rollercoaster of emotions that Joey wouldn’t have brought himself to forget.

 

Reaching in between them Seth’s copper hand wraps around Joey’s member stroking in sync of each thrust and bucking of hips between them making Joey see stars. He cries out reaching his climax with Seth soon following him.

 

Joey could feel the tiredness reaching out to him as Seth holds him tight smiling down at him. He shyly returns it. He closes his eyes enjoying the feel of arms holding him safe and warm.

 

He could have sworn he heard Seth whisper lovingly, “You’ll be in my heart no matter what they say. Just look over your shoulder and I’ll be there.”

_-Dream sequence ends-_  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You’ll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you’ll be here in my heart always  
Always...  
I’ll be with you  
I’ll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I’ll be there always  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Joey stirs hearing someone calling out his name. The voice sounds a lot like Yugi. He slowly opens his eyes finding his friends in room at his house looking at him with concern in their eyes. He furrows his brows not noticing the sad and almost heartbroken look in his eyes. Such sadness it could break the hardest of hearts seeing it. Feeling depressed and lost in thought he stares at the wall trying to get his bearing.

 

“Are you okay, Joey?” the soft voice of Ryou reaches the blond’s ears catching his attention.

 

Blinking Joey raise a hand to his face feeling a few tears rolling down his cheeks which he didn’t notice began. He gives a sad, wistful smile at the group suddenly remembering his promise to Atem and Bakura. He looks at Yugi and Ryou.

 

“Yugi, Ryou there are two people I think you would like to know told me to tell you that they miss you and wish you both a good life. They also said they are waiting for you in the afterlife.”

 

He watches the said two sniffle at his words as sad smiles touches their lips. He smiles ruefully thinking of his own Egyptian lover and how he wishes at that moment he could be back in his strong, loving arms once again. Even though it was only a dream, it’s a dream worth keeping. He has a feeling one day they’ll be together again. Until then he’ll be in his heart. In the distance he could have sworn he heard Seth’s voice repeating the same words before he woken up in the real world.

 

_“You’ll be in my heart no matter what they say. Just look over your shoulder and I’ll be there.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi: I finished the story. If it’s a tearjerker sorry about that and I didn‘t mean for that to happen but it wrote itself. ^^’ Half way through the story I realized it was perfect and a good choice for the plot dealing with the song “You‘ll be in my heart”. I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Please read and review.


End file.
